Addicted to you
by chtite-Belette
Summary: une nouvelle fic sasunaru d'après l'idée d'Ikou panda à savoir: que se passerait-il si Sasuke allait devenir Hokage à la place de Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous. En attendant un prochain chapitre d' Uchiha no Uzumaki je vous propose le début d'une autre fic.**

**L'idée m'a été donnée par ma beta lectrice.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Addicted to you (1)**

Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fanfiction appartiennent exclusivement à Kishimoto.

Pairing : SasuNaru. Vous l'aurez donc compris c'est un shonen-ai

Quelques petites précisions :

-Sasuke n'a jamais quitté le village, il est devenu ANBU.

-Naruto & Co sont passés Junin.

-l'action se passe en 24 heures

Prologue :

_« J'ai chaud_ » fut la première pensée de Naruto ce matin là.

_« J'ai faim »_ fut la deuxième.

A partir de là il entreprit d'ouvrir lentement les yeux pour ne pas être agressé par la lumière du jour.

Il pu ainsi se rendre compte que la chaleur qu'il ressentait n'émanait non pas de son corps mais de celui qui était allongé à côté de lui.

Il commença par se demander avec qui il avait passé la nuit quand il remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un homme.

Après avoir assimilé l'information, il lui fallu un autre temps d'adaptation en découvrant que cet homme n'était autre que Sasuke.

Bien qu'il fut au bord de la syncope au vu de ce qu'il semblait avoir fait la nuit passée avec son meilleur ami mais néanmoins rival, il entreprit de rassembler ses souvenirs pour savoir comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

Tout avait commencé la veille.

Naruto rentrait de mission et par conséquent il se dirigeait vers le bureau de l'Hokage pour lui remettre son rapport de mission.

Comme à son habitude, quand il fut devant la porte du bureau, il entra sans frapper en criant à pleins poumons :

- Salut la vieille, je suis de retour !

Comme la remarque cinglante qu'elle lui envoyait habituellement en guise de réponse ne vint pas, il en conclut qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important.

Il remarqua alors que dans la pièce se trouvait aussi le survivant du clan Uchiha. Ce dernier lui lança, pour ne pas changer, un regard hautain.

- Oh, vous gênez pas pour moi…faites comme si je n'étais pas là. Je vais attendre mon tour ! Continua Naruto.

- Au risque de te décevoir c'est impossible de faire comme si tu étais absent. De plus tu viens d'interrompre une conversation privée. Sors maintenant, demanda Tsunade.

- Non, qu'il reste. Après tout il doit être le premier informé, c'était son rêve.

Naruto ne comprenait pas très bien.

Pour commencer, Sasuke avait fait une phrase complète, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Ensuite qu'est ce que tout ceci avait à voir avec lui et le fait qu'il veuille devenir Hokage depuis son plus jeune âge ? Il eut un mauvais pressentiment.

- Bien, alors je repose ma question : Sasuke Uchiha, acceptes-tu d'occuper la fonction d'Hokage quand j'aurais pris ma retraite ? Bien entendu tu peux prendre ton temps pour répondre mais j'aimerai que tu y réfléchisses sérieusement.

Naruto était abasourdi par la question de l'éternelle perdante qu'était Tsunade. Heureusement qu'il était appuyé contre le mur sinon il se serait écroulé de surprise. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

_C'était donc ça…_A cet instant il aurait préféré ne jamais être entré dans le bureau ou tout au moins en être sorti quand Tsunade le lui avait demandé.

N'attendant pas la réponse de son rival, il suivit ses pas pressés qui l'emportaient vers la sortie.

- Naruto où vas-tu ?

-Je vous laisse, répondit-il d'une voix morne, la tête baissée. Je crois que vous avez des choses à mettre au point.

* * *

**_(1) : le titre de la fic est aussi le titre d'une chanson d'Anna Tsuchiya._**

**_Voilà j'espère que ça vous à plus sinon désolée._**

**_Je sais c'est vraiment très court mais comme c'est indiqué il s'agit là d'un prologue._**

**_Cette fic ne sera pas très longue 5 chapitres au maximum sachant que les 4 et 5 seront des fins alternatives._**

**_A plus pour la suite_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ce chapitre aussi viens d'être relu et corriger, je peux donc vous le soummettre aprèsune longue attente.**

**j'éspère qu'il vous plaira autan que le prologue.**

**bonne lecture**

Chapitre1 :

Naruto courait à en perdre haleine. Il voulait s'éloigner le plus loin possible du lieu d'où il venait. Les mots de l'Hokage résonnaient encore dans sa tête et cela lui faisait mal. Il venait de voir son plus grand rêve réduit à néant, et avec lui la chance d'être reconnu par les gens du village comme autre chose que le réceptacle de Kyuubi.

Plus que ça encore, il venait de perdre l'unique opportunité de prouver à Sasuke qu'il était un ninja de valeur. Au fond de lui il aurait aussi voulu lui montrer qu'il était digne de lui, car pour Naruto il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus : Sasuke aimait les hommes.

Bien que personne ne lui en ai jamais parlé, et surtout pas le principal intéressé car entre eux on ne parlait pas de ces choses là. Il avait cette intime conviction, et même s'il se trompait, il aurait voulu au moins une fois dans sa vie pouvoir dire au brun qu'il était tombé sous son charme et à quel point il tenait à lui. Mais maintenant, cela n'était plus possible…

Il trouva refuge sur le terrain numéro trois. Là il s'arrêta devant le rondin auquel il avait été attaché le premier jour de leur formation avec Kakashi. Ce jour à jamais marqué dans sa mémoire, ce jour où ses coéquipiers avaient été contraints de lui donner à manger.

Ce souvenir lui arracha un sourire. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis.

Malgré cela il sentait la colère monter en lui, des larmes de rages coulaient sur ses joues.

S'il n'évacuait pas toute cette frustration, Kyuubi pourrait bien prendre le contrôle, alors il parti au fond du terrain.

Il s'arrêta devant un énorme chêne centenaire.

Evacuant sa colère et sa peine à travers ses poings, il se mit à frapper le tronc à chacune de ses pensées négatives.

_Pourquoi je n'ai pas frappé avant d'entrer ?! _Se demanda-il au moment où ses phalanges effleuraient l'écorce pour la première fois.

_Pourquoi je ne suis pas sorti quand la vieille l'a demandé? _Pensa-t-il au deuxième contact.

_Pourquoi elle lui à proposé à lui… ?_

_Pourquoi Jiraya ne m'a pas assez bien entraîné pour que je puisse prétendre au poste?_

_Pourquoi tout le monde ne fait attention qu'à lui?!_

_Pourquoi Sakura n'a toujours regardé que lui?_

_Pourquoi tout le monde l'admire?_

_Pourquoi est-il si froid? Distant? Arrogant?!_

_Pourquoi a-t-il demandé que je reste? Il savait que ça me ferait du mal._

Tant de pourquoi et de questions inutiles et stupides, il le savait très bien mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Après quelques heures à frapper le vieux chêne, il s'arrêta, jugeant que s'en était assez.

Les poings en sang il s'enfuit avant que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive de sa présence et des quelques dégâts qu'il avait fait.

Marchant le plus loin possible du centre du village, il longea le lit de la rivière et s'arrêta à la lisière d'un bois qui se trouvait être la limite du village.

Il s'allongea dans l'herbe et regarda les nuages.

Peut-être s'assoupit-il? Peut-être était-il trop plongé dans ses pensées ? Toutefois quand il revint à lui il fixait toujours intensément les nuages.

Il devait délirer car les nuages formaient selon lui un visage, et pas n'importe lequel.

- Ah quand même qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve, rien que de voir sa tête j'ai envie de crier !

Il commençait à parler tout seul, ça allait mal, voilà dans quel état pouvait le mettre le ténébreux Uchiha.

Notre ninja était si préoccupé qu'il n'entendit ni les froissements de vêtements, ni le craquement des branches, ni le souffle de l'intrus essoufflé.

Le dernier arrivé s'installa à proximité du blond, adossé à un arbre, afin d'entendre clairement le délirium de sa cible sans qu'il ne soit vu.

- J'y crois pas je parle tout seul maintenant, et de lui en plus, je ne sais pas ce qui me prend !

- Pourquoi il me met dans un état comme ça ce monsieur je-suis-le-meilleur-ninja-du-monde? Un arrogant oui! Il joue les frigos qui regardent tout le monde de haut mais j'arriverai à le faire tomber j'en suis sûr!

L'espion se doutait bien de l'identité de celui qui était visé par ces paroles, et pour en être sûr il devait intervenir.

- Ah bon ?

- Evidemment, continua le jinchuuriki qui n'avait pas réalisé le fait que quelqu'un s'était immiscé dans son monologue, ça ne devrait pas être dur ! De toute façon je ne pourrais pas résister très longtemps, il a une magnifique paire de…

La fin de sa phrase resta en suspend.

- Une paire de ? Finis tes phrases quand tu les commences idiot, maintenant t'as éveillé ma curiosité! Il va falloir la satisfaire.

_**Voilà c'est tout pour cette fois.**_

_**N'hésiter pas à me dire si ça correspond a vos attente ou pas.**_

_**Si vous avez aimez ou pas.**_

_**A plus pour la suite.**_

_**( je ne sias pas trop quand le chapite 2 vien d'être envoyé en correction et ne disposant pas d'intenet pour le moment et pour une durée indéterminée je ne sais pas quand je le posteré)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**De même que pour Uchiha no Uzumaki je profite de mon ordi pour updater ce second chapitre.**

**bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 2:

Naruto se retourna, remarquant enfin que quelqu'un avait interféré dans son monologue.

Il n'entra pas dans le jeu de Sasuke, ne notant que le fait qu'il l'ait traité d'idiot :

- C'est toi l'imbécile, crétin! Répliqua Naruto

…

D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? continua le blond

Je te cherchais.

- Oh, Le grand Uchiha en a après moi ! Et tu veux quoi au juste? Te foutre de ma gueule parce que t'as réussi là où j'ai échoué ? Ben bravo, lança-il en faisant semblant d'applaudir, mais compte pas sur moi pour te lécher le cul ! (1)

Puis comme Sasuke s'y attendait, son éternel rival se lança sur lui pour lui mettre son poing dans la figure en signe de son ressentiment.

L'élan qu'il avait pris avant de se projeter sur le survivant Uchiha les fit tomber tout les deux.

Naruto se retrouva donc allongé sur Sasuke.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et Naruto envoya son poing meurtri percuter le sol, juste à côté de la tête de Sasuke, réveillant ainsi la douleur.

- Pourquoi ? J'aimerai bien savoir ce que t'as de plus que les autres !

- …

- Pourquoi c'est à toi que la vieille a confié le poste ?!

- Je ne l'ai pas demandé.

- Pourquoi...?

- …

- Pourquoi c'est de toi que je rêve la nuit ?! lança Naruto le plus fort possible comme pour exorciser toutes les pensées qu'il avait eues à son propos.

Réalisant ce qu'il venait d'avouer, il fixa Sasuke. Celui-ci le regarda avec le même air surpris.

Le temps sembla se figer l'espace d'une seconde. Des oiseaux s'envolèrent d'un arbre effrayés par le cri du ninja.

Puis le temps reprit son cour, mais les deux jeunes hommes ne semblaient pas vouloir bouger.

- Oublie ça, dit calmement le jinchuuriki avant de se volatiliser.

- Certainement pas.., répondit le brun pour lui-même.

Il savait où Naruto avait dû aller et il décida de s'y rendre également.

Alors que le fuyard refermait la porte de son petit appartement il s'autorisa à lâcher un « Ouf ».

- Ne crois pas m'avoir échappé, raisonna soudain une voix derrière lui.

Sasuke l'avait retrouvé. Comment savait-il qu'il rentrerait chez lui ?

- Alors comme ça je hante tes nuits, beau blond ?

- Ca te regarde pas ! répliqua l'interpellé après avoir piqué un fard.

- Bien sûr que si, c'est de moi qu'il s'agit ! Expliques-toi Naruto.

- Tu…Tu m'as appelé « beau blond » ? dit ce dernier, réalisant seulement.

-Oui, et alors.

-Ca veut dire... que tu… que tu m'…bafouillait Naruto

-C'est moi qui te rends nerveux comme ça ? demanda le brun amusé.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps le blond resta muet et regardait par terre.

- Réponds-moi Naruto, intima Sasuke en se rapprochant.

-…

- Naruto, pourquoi as-tu les mains en sang ?

- …

- Naruto ? Appela-il en se rapprochant de nouveau.

-Pourquoi t'es comme ça ? murmura le blond.

-Comme ça quoi ?

- Froid et distant en publique et tellement gentil et doux en privé?

-…Pour me protéger je pense, avoua-t-il.

- Et te protéger de quoi ? Tu es fort Sasuke !

- Des autres, des habitants du village. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je peux me montrer faible. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que j'en ai envie.

- Arrête ton char Ben Hur.

- Ben qui ?

- Personne. Un type qui conduit des chars, ça sonnait bien au départ c'est pour ça que…(2)

- Tu détournes la conversation Naruto.

L'intonation de sa voix rappela Naruto à l'ordre. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi mais cette intonation si spéciale l'apaisait.

- Pas du tout, tu me demandes qui est ben Hur alors je te réponds que c'est un mec qui…

-Tu recommences, s'amusa le brun. Tu as peur de ce que tu vas entendre pour éviter la conversation à ce point ? Ou tu ne veux pas avoir à dire quelque chose ?

-Pas du tout, je…je… dis le. Vas-y dis ce que tu veux j'men fiche.

Il remarqua alors passer une étrange lueur dans les yeux de Sasuke.

Ce dernier parcouru les derniers centimètres qui le séparait encore du blond.

Quand il se retrouva collé contre lui, il pencha la tête jusqu'à ce que sa bouche atteigne l'oreille recherchée puis il lui murmura une phrase, une simple phrase.

Voilà ce qui avait déclenché leur nuit d'amour.

Tout ça à cause d'une simple phrase et, il faut bien l'avouer, de beaucoup de désir accumulé.

* * *

_**(1): Oui Naruto est vulgére quand il est énerver comme tout le monde je crois (à moins qu'aucune injure ne sorte jamais de votre bouche).Et de toute façon il le fera quand même mais la déscence m'interdit de narrer la scéne dans cet fic**_

**_(2): Et oui je me met a faire des bedes pourries. Ca ne fait rire que moi? tant pis c'est pas grave ça vient d'un défi ( mettre un bede plus pourrie deans ma fic que celle qu'Orya a pu mettre dans l'une des siennes)et puis j'ai le droit de rire tellement c'est pas drôle ça vous arrive jamais?_**

_**voilà c'est tout.**_

_**j'espère que ça vous a plus sinon désolée.**_

_**Je sais les chapitre sont très court mais c'est ce que je voulais ( court et intense, c'est pas vraiment réussit mais bon...)**_

_**Le chapitre trois normalement le week end prochain le temps pour moi de commencer à taper les fin alternatives.**_

_**Merci a tous ceux qui ont laisser des reviews jsuqu'à maintenant ça me fais très plaisir.**_

_**N'hésiter pas à donner votre avis sur ce chapitre, l'ambiance est différente, je le trouve moins bon que les deux précédents mais dites moi j'ai besoins de votre avis.**_

_**A bientôt.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà le chapitre trois.**

**Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 3 :

Ayant enfin retrouvé la mémoire, Naruto regarda encore une fois le bel endormi qui était toujours allongé à ses côtés.

Il ne regrettait pas cette nuit parce qu'au fond il en avait rêvé, mais est-ce qu'il en serait de même pour Sasuke ?

Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas juste succombé à la tension du moment ?

Est-ce qu'il partageait vraiment ses sentiments où était-ce juste une nuit comme ça pour passer le temps ?

_Y'en a marre de ces questions con on verra plus tard j'ai trop faim_, pensa-il.

Il se leva subrepticement du lit.

Il essayait désespérément de faire un pas quand il s'aperçu que quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un le retenait par le poignet.

- J'ose espérer que tu ne t'enfuis pas ? S'enquit le brun nouvellement réveillé.

-N…Non., j'ai faim alors je vais chercher des ramens. T'en veux ?

-Si tu m'invites, répondit Sasuke après avoir poussé un soupir.

-Ok.

-Enfile quelque chose avant de sortir ! Cette tenue me plaît bien mais je ne suis pas certain qu'elle soit au goût de tout le monde, lança son nouvel amant avec un sourire.

Naruto se regarda alors pour découvrir qu'effectivement il ne portait aucun vêtement. Il s'habilla donc avant d'aller chez Ichiraku.

Et quand il fut arrivé :

-Bonjour Naruto ! Je te sers quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Bonjour, deux ramens au porc à emporter s'il vous plaît, commanda-t-il.

-Tu ne reste pas ? Oh, je vois, tu as de la compagnie ? Elle est mignonne ? Si elle a passé la nuit avec toi, pense à lui acheter un petit cadeau avant de la retrouver ! Une fleur par exemple.

Et je vais te faire les meilleurs ramens possible, ce n'est pas vraiment un menu spécial petit déjeuner alors essayons de ne pas dégouter cette jeune demoiselle !

-Papa ! Tu veux bien le laisser un peu le pauvre, il a l'air vraiment fatigué, intervint Ayame, la fille du chef.

Après avoir pris son paquet Naruto entreprit de rentrer chez lui mais en passant devant la boutique de fleurs il repensa aux paroles d'Ichiraku : _Si elle a passé la nuit avec toi, pense à lui acheter un petit cadeau avant de la retrouver ! Une fleur par exemple._

Bon d'accord ce n'était pas _**elle**_ mais _**il**_,et Sasuke ne devait pas être du genre à aimer les fleurs mais Ichiraku avait toujours de bons conseils et il ne pouvait décemment pas arriver les mains vides.

Il décida donc de lui acheter une belle rose.

Quand il entra dans l'appartement il vit que Sasuke l'attendait.

Il cacha donc la fleur dans son dos, déposa le sachet de ramens sur la table, se positionna face à Sasuke et lui tendit désespérément son cadeau, la tête baissée et le rouge aux joues.

La réaction ne fut pas du tout celle escomptée. L'Uchiwa explosa de rire. Naruto ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, cela lui rajoutait un certain charme et il pourrait se vanter d'être le seul à avoir fait rire aux éclats un insensible.

-Ben quoi ça ne te plait pas ? rétorqua-t-il vexé, même s'il s'attendait à décevoir son partenaire.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ? répondit le brun en maîtrisant son rire. J'apprécie l'attention mais rien aurait était tout à fait bien aussi.

-Mais c'est Ichiraku qui m'a dit que…, commença il en boudant.

-Pour une fille peut être, mais pour moi…

-Oui mais j'ai pensé que c'était pareil.

-Tu es irrécupérable Naruto, mais j'aime bien ça chez toi.

Cette affirmation fit rougir le blond qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

-Bien on mange ? Ça va être froid, lança l'Uchiha pour rompre le silence.

- Oui !

Après un repas rapide Sasuke se leva, embrassa rapidement son amant et s'en alla.

Il avait un tas de choses à régler avait-il dit. Ca avait surement rapport avec la succession.

Si Sasuke devait assurer le poste d'Hokage, soit. Au moins il serait à ses côtés. Dans l'ombre, certes mais à ses côtés tout de même.

C'était une maigre compensation mais il préférait ça plutôt que rien.

Naruto sortit de chez lui et entreprit de vivre aujourd'hui comme un jour habituel.

Tout se passait comme d'habitude, mais une seule chose différait :

Une phrase que Sasuke lui avait dite dans un murmure inaudible sauf pour lui.

_Toi aussi tu as une magnifique paire de…_

**Voilà c'est tout**

**c'est toujuors aussi cours je sais mais j'l'ai déjà dit c'est ce que je voulais.**

**J'espère que ça vous à plus sinon désolée.**

**La prochaine fois je posterai les fins alternatives donc maintenant c'est a vous de décider ( on s'la fait a la star ac'): si vous voulez avoir pourquoi sasuke a voulu dvenir hokage il vous faudra lire le chapite 4.**

**Si par contre vous voulez que miraculeusement Naruto puisse accéder au titre il vous faudra lire le chapitre 5.**

**je vous prévient d'avance se ne sera pas pour la semaine prochaine je n'ai encore rien taper j'ai juste les idées directrices.**

**sinon pour ceux qui attendais le chapitre 22 d'Uchiha no Uzumaki après correction et sur les conseil avisé de ma beta lectrice j'ai retravailler le chapitre donc il viedras la semaine prochaine ( avc une ptite surprise).**

**a bientôt.**


	5. fin n1: un Uchiha à la tête du village

**Bonjour à tous, ça fait très très longtemps. j'espère que vous ne m'avez pas oublier ^^**

**Je m'excuse de mon retard de publication j'attendais la version corriger pas ma bêta lectrice mais comme je n'ai toujours aucune nouvelle d'elle je publie quand même les textes et si je reçois plus tard les corrigés je les mettrais à la place..**

**je vous présente là, la première fin d'Addicted to you.**

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

Naruto somnolait sur son lit, la nuit précédente l'avait épuisé. Il était allongé sur le dos, la brise frôlait son visage endormit. Au loin il entendit un bruit sourd puis le craquement du parquet. Le matelas se mit à grincer et il sentit un poids s'abattre sur lui.

Un léger souffle chaud lui chatouilla l'oreille droite. Il fit un effort surhumain pour arriver à discerner ce que voulait dire le charabia qu'on lui murmurait.

_« Tu es à ma merci, ça te rend terriblement sexy tu sais. »_

Incapable de faire le moindre geste tellement il était éreinté, il laissa l'individu qui profitait de lui faire son œuvre.  
Il se laissa tendrement embrasser, déshabiller, lécher, mordiller…  
Finalement il se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux, histoire de voir qui le torturait de cette manière. C'était bien celui à qui il pensait depuis qu'on lui avait sauté dessus : Sasuke. Ne serai-ce que voir son visage provoquait en lui une vague de chaleur.  
Il ne pouvait pas réprimer plus longtemps le plaisir qu'il ressentait.

Visiblement il n'était pas le seul à être aux anges. Il entendait son nouvel amant prononcer son nom de plus en plus fort.

Tout semblait si parfait…Trop parfait…

Il se sentit soudain secouer de toute part. Sous le choc il ouvrit les yeux en grand. Sasuke était face à lui et le tenait par les épaules.

- Imbécile heureux , enfin tu te réveille ! Depuis toute à l'heure tu gémis et pas moyen de t'arracher des bras de Morphée, lança le brun qui tentait de cacher son soulagement.

Le blond incapable de dire un mot se contenta de rougir en se remémorant le rêve qu'il venait de quitter.

- On dirait hinata ! dit l'Uchiha malicieusement, de quoi a tu bien pu rêver pour être dans cet état ?

-…de…de toi…de moi…de…

Sasuke compris où voulait en venir le blond avant qu'il n'ait ouvert la bouche mais il aimait bien le voir gêner. Il se rapprocha de son vis-à-vis, se colla contre lui et l'embrassa langoureusement.

- Ca aussi ça faisait partie de ton rêve ?

Naruto acquiesça avant de reconquérir les lèvres de son bien-aimé.

Il aurait aimé profiter du jinchuriki encore un peu masi il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait s'enlever de l'esprit.

Il espérait que ça ne pose aucun problème entre eux mais il devait en être sûr.

-Plus sérieusement Naruto, j'aimerai qu'on parle.

Le jinchuriki se décala, cette phrase, en général, n'augurai rien de bon .

-Vas-y je t'écoute, fini-il par lancé.

-Je sais que c'est un sujet qui fâche mais…Voilà : J'ai l'intention d'accepter la proposition de l'Hokage…Je serai le sixième. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu sautes de joie mais je voulais au moins te le dire clairement.

Le blond se renfrogna, voilà qu'il remettait ça sur le tapis. De toute façon il n'avait pas le choix, malgré le fait que ce soit son rêve, il n'avait pas été choisit pour succéder à Tsunade, il devait se faire une raison. Il serait encore l'éternel raté que fuyait tout les villageois sauf exeption de ces amis mais au moins il avait sasuke.

-Je sais, répondit-il simplement.

Le silence s'installa, aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne bougeait

-De toutes façons je t'en aurai voulu de refuser, reprit Naruto avant de sourire, cachant ainsi sa mélancolie comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Le brun était déstabilisé de voir réagir ainsi l'élu de son cœur, il pensait qu'il lui en aurait voulu pendant un long moment, malgré ce qui c'était passé entre eux la nuit passée, d'avoir brisé son rêve. Alors pour ne pas montré sa surprise mêlée de joie il lança une petite réplique dont il avait le secret:

-C'est bien que tu le prennes comme ça. Je te veux sous mes ordres. Et j'espère que tu sauras satisfaire mes désirs.

Il s'approcha du blond et l'embrassa comme tant de fois auparavant mais cette fois-ci il lui fit comprendre à quel point il était sérieux.

_« N'oublie pas : Tu es à moi »_

Fin

* * *

**_Voilà pour cette première fin. La seconde arrive dans quelque instant le temps pour moi de l'uper et de corriger le peu de fautes que je vois._**

**_A propos des fautes désolée pour celle qui reste si vous en voyez d'enorme, qui font contre sens ou autre merci de m'en informer._**

**_Sinon a tout de suite pour l'autre fin._**


	6. fin n2: Pas fait pour ce poste

**Re! **

**voici la seconde fin.**

**Pour ceux qui ont lu la première et qui lise aussi celle-ci:le début est similaire à la précédente mais ne vous en faites pas elle est bien différente**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. **

**Bonne lecture.**

Naruto somnolait sur son lit, la nuit précédente l'avait épuisé. Il était allongé sur le dos, la brise frôlait son visage endormit. Au loin il entendit un bruit sourd puis le craquement du parquet. Le matelas se mit à grincer et il sentit un poids s'abattre sur lui.

Un léger souffle chaud lui chatouilla l'oreille droite. Il fit un effort surhumain pour arriver à discerner ce que voulait dire le charabia qu'on lui murmurait.

« Tu es à ma merci, ça te rend terriblement sexy tu sais. »

Incapable de faire le moindre geste tellement il était éreinté, il laissa l'individu qui profitait de lui faire son œuvre.  
Il se laissa tendrement embrasser, déshabiller, lécher, mordiller…  
Finalement il se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux, histoire de voir qui le torturait de cette manière. C'était bien celui à qui il pensait depuis qu'on lui avait sauté dessus : Sasuke. Ne serai-ce que voir son visage provoquait en lui une vague de chaleur.  
Il ne pouvait pas réprimer plus longtemps le plaisir qu'il ressentait.

Visiblement il n'était pas le seul à être aux anges. Il entendait son nouvel amant prononcer son nom de plus en plus fort.

Tout semblait si parfait…Trop parfait…

Il se sentit soudain secouer de toute part. Sous le choc il ouvrit les yeux en grand. Sasuke était face à lui et le tenait par les épaules.

"Imbécile heureux , enfin tu te réveille ! Depuis toute à l'heure tu gémis et pas moyen de t'arracher des bras de Morphée, lança le brun qui tentait de cacher son soulagement.

-J'ai bien le droit de dormir un peu ! Après cette nuit j'ai besoin de récupérer.

-Monsieur est ronchon, taquina le brun.

- Oui.

-Je croyais que me voir te ferai plaisir.

-T'as encore des choses à apprendre sur moi, lança Naruto sur un air de défi, ne crois pas savoir ce qui me fais plaisir parce que nous avons passé une nuit ensemble.

-Vraiment ? Alors peut-être que tu n'aime pas « ça »…"

Tout en parlant il s'était rapproché de son vis-à-vis, et l'embrassa.

"Un baiser ne fait pas tout !

- okay, et si je te dis : « Je ne serais pas le prochain Hokage » ? proposa le brun."

Le blond resta interdit. Le temps se figea. Une seconde passa, puis deux et il reprit contenance.

"Tu crois que c'est le moment de te foutre de moi ? S'énerva le jinchuuriki.

-Ce n'est pas une blague, répondit calmement Sasuke."

Naruto fixa Sasuke. Il était sérieux. Il pouvait le lire dans ses yeux.

"Alors c'est vrai…Pourquoi ?

- Je n'étais pas fait pour ce poste.

- Comment ça pas fait pour ce poste ?

- Ecoute Naruto, je ne suis pas fait pour rester à longueur de journée dans un bureau à remplir de la paperasse. Je ne veux pas devenir « le miraculé Uchiha qui à pris ça revanche sur la vie ». Tu comprends ? Je ne veux pas être le centre d'attention de tout le village et que tout le monde parle moi dans mon dos et se taise sur mon passage. Tu vois ce que je veux dire?

- Mais…

- Et de toute façon, l'Hokage et moi sommes d'accord, il y a quelqu'un qui mérite ce poste plus que moi.

- Ah bon ? Je le connais ?

- Oui.

- Ah, répondit Naruto déçu."

Son rêve brisé pour Sasuke passait encore mais pour un autre que lui, même s'il s'agissait d'un ami, ça ne passait pas.

"C'est qui ? reprit-il

- Quelqu'un qui m'as beaucoup appris.

- Kakashi ?

- Même on ne s'entendait pas très bien.

-Neji ?

- Il a des techniques très impressionantes…

- Shikamaru ?

-…bien qu'il soit idiot ?

-Pas Lee quand même ?

- Il ne comprend rien à rien…

- Ni kiba ?

- Car depuis tout à l'heure j'essaye de lui dire que c'est lui mais il m'interrompt tout les deux mots pour essayer de deviner.

- …Alors c'est…moi ?

- finalement, il n'est pas si idiot que ça ! Termina Sasuke sur un air de plaisenterie.

-C'est toi l'imbécile ! Pourquoi tu as refusé ? Imagine la chance que tu avais et tu la laisse filée.

-Merci de tes remerciements, mais je te signal au passage que maintenant c'est toi qui l'a cette chance alors ne la laisse pas passée.

-Euh…Je…

- Ca ne te fait pas plaisir ?"

Naruto était resté bouche bée. Sasuke avait refusé la proposition de l'Hokage pour lui. C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'il pouvait lui faire. Finalement même après seulement une nuit, il savait peut être ce qui lui faisait plaisir ou pas. Il ne l'avait même pas remercié…

Finalement il se décida à faire un pas et sauta littéralement sur Sasuke, Il l'embrassa de toute ses forces pour lui montrer à quel point il était heureux.

"T'est vraiment un idiot de l'avoir fait pour moi.

- C'est toi l'idiot, répondit Sasuke avec l'air de ne pas y toucher, je te l'ai dit si j'ai refusé c'est parce que je ne veux pas être constamment exposé et ne être assis dans un bureau toute la journée à devoir régler les problèmes de tout le monde. Je préfère largement agir dans l'ombre. ..et si c'est ton ombre c'est encore mieux.

- Je ne t'avais jamais entendu parler autant, plaisanta Naruto, mais merci.

-Mais puisque je te dis que…

-Chut…ne dit rien je ne te croirai pas."

Ils se sourirent et restèrent un moment allonger l'un sur l'autre pour profiter de se moment de bonheur.

« C'est vrai que je suis idiot. Tant que c'est pour toi ça va. » pensa Sasuke

Fin

* * *

**_Voilà cette fois ci c'est vraiment terminer._**

**_Désolée pour les fautes, encore un fois s'il y en a qui géne la compréhension ou autre dite le moi je les corrigerais._**

**_J'espère que ça vous à plus._**

**_Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de cette fin, de l'autre si vous avez lu les deux et laquelle vous avez préféré._**

**_Sinon je tient à remercier tout ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ça m'as fait plaisir, ceux qui ont laissé des anonymes désolée de n'avoir pa pu vous répondre si vous n'avez pas laisser votre adresse mail._**

**_Et enfin un grand merci tout particulier à ma bêta lectrice qui m'as donné l'idée de cette fic, qui l'a corrigé et qui m'a aidé à faire les modification necessaire._**

**_A plus pour une nouvelle fic si jamais je me remet à l'écriture._**

* * *


End file.
